Looking at the same sky
by asavage200
Summary: One Piece High school AU Zoro and Robin can't seem to tell each other how they feel, but then Zoro gets an idea and it might just work.


Zoro watched her from across the classroom, luckily he sat in the back so she never seemed to notice him staring. He could never keep his eyes off her for more then 5 minutes he loved staring at her long jet black hair which she wore in a pony tail today with two strands of hair in her face, or her beautiful dark blue eyes. The first time he met her he didn't really trust her or like her either, but as time went on she grew on him. It took a while and a lot of things happened in that time, but now he completely trusts her.

Robin always felt like someone was staring at her all the time, but then again ever since she came to this school that's all the guys ever do. Yet there was only one guy she really wanted...Zoro. She always found him to be incredibly handsome also he was brave, strong, funny, and even really sweet... at certain times. They've been friends ever since they were freshman here and even though he didn't trust her at first he eventually did and their friendship grew from there on. She always had a big crush on him ever since 10th grade, but of course she hasn't told him. They're both in their senior year and neither of them could tell one another their true feelings.

The bell snapped Robin out of her thoughts, she stood up and walked over to Zoro.

" We better hurry or luffy-san will die of hunger" she said in a joking tone. He nodded stood up and started walking out of class with her. They walked in silence, but they were always comfortable with each others silence. They reached their friends and went to go eat lunch. They all got their lunch and went to their usual spot in the soccer fields.

"NAMI-SWAAN I MADE YOU AND ROBIN-CHAN SOME SANDWITCHES!" Sanji said as he whirled around the girls handing them their food. Zoro looked at robin and wondered

"_how do I tell her without looking like an idiot" _as he was thinking he suddenly felt a large pain the back of his head. He opened his eye to see sanji standing behind him.

"WHAT THE HELL STUPID ERO-COOK" "SHUT UP STUPID MARIMO AND STOP STARING AT ROBIN-CHAN!" Zoro got up and was about to fight sanji, but the bell rang and it was back to classes.

The day was finally over and Zoro just finished with his kendo practice now he was finally home and able to think in peace. "_should I just tell her or maybe I should get her flowers or knowing Robin she'd probably want a book" _he lied on his bed thinking about what to do. He stared at his ceiling until everything went dark. Suddenly his eyes burst open and immediately looked at the clock (**4:54am) **he let out a sigh of relief and lied down again. It hit him like a smack to the face. He knew exactly what he would do to get her to be his! 

"_Zoro didn't come to school today I wonder where he is or if he's okay ... what am I talking about of course he's okay he's zoro. Yet I'm still worried he didn't even tell us he wasn't going to school today..." _It was the start of school and everyone was standing by the library talking like they did every morning. "Robin? Hello? Are you listening to me?" Nami said waving her hand in robins face, robin blinked in surprise then looked at Nami. "yes nami I'm listening you were talking about that new store that opened in the mall yesterday right?" "yes I was, but even if you were listening you seems like a little down today you okay?" robin smiled at her best friend " yes I'm fine just tired that's all." nami gave robin a sly smile "or your missing your swordsman aren't you robin?" Robin was a bit shocked that nami knew, but then again she is her best friend of course she saw the tension between them. Robin was about to say something, but of course the bell just had to ring and it was off to physics for Robin.

When she got to her seat she accidentally sat on a piece of paper, she stood up and found a folded piece of paper on her seat. She grabbed the paper, sat down, and stared to read it. She didn't recognize the hand writing at all it was sloppy yet readable. " Robin your one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen no girl in this entire school can compare to your beauty and intelligence" robin smiled at the note. She was always used to getting love letters, but this one didn't have a name on it or a place to meet after class it just had that one sentence. She put the note in her purse and started on the assignment for class. After class she was a little confused there wasn't any guy there waiting for her to tell her it was him who wrote the note. She shrugged and went to her English class she sat at her desk, but she found a sunflower with a note under it. She picked up the flower and started reading the note " this yellow flower represents our friendship and how much its bloomed over time" she blushed a bit a the note. Now she knows it has to be one of her friends, but who she knew tons of people it could honestly be anyone. "_maybe it's zor... no it couldn't be he'd never do something like this" _she sighed and started on her notes.

There was no weird surprises in her 3rd or 4th class so she started to just think it was some type of prank or joke. It was lunch already and she decided not to tell anyone so her friends wouldn't bombard her with questions... just like the last time she got a love note. Every guy who sent her one usually only liked her for her beauty so she never really went out with any of them. Lunch went on as usual Luffy trying to steal everyone's food, sanji swooning over the girls, and Franky showing off one of his new inventions. Yet it wasn't the same without Zoro even if he'd usually sleep during lunch she still missed him so she decided to text him. "**kenshi-san? I was wondering why you didn't come to school today? Are you feeling sick?**" she switched her screen off, put her phone in her purse and continued the rest of lunch with her friends.

Fifth period came and it was always her favorite class it was her history class she always had a love for history ever since she was a little girl. I mean sure she was always an A+ student but history was always her number one class. She walked in to find a big red book on her desk it didn't have a title on the cover. She sat down and opened the book she found another letter inside " I hope you enjoy the book it took me hours to find it at the library. I know you'll love it, it's a bunch of journals combined from some long forgotten empire. Enjoy!" A deep crimson crossed her cheeks, now this surprise actually shocked her no guy has ever actually got her something so... amazing. For the first time ever she didn't pay attention her history class, all she could think of is the guy that would look for hours and spend how ever much money this cost... just to make her happy. History went by pretty quick she held the book close to her chest.

Sixth period... the final class of the day, she didn't even sit down in her seat this time she stood there shocked at what was on her desk. She found another book, but it wasn't just a book it was a book that she had lost long ago and here it was on her desk right in front of her. The book was light blue and obviously very old "_looking at the same sky"__. _She finally sat down and just kept staring at the book, this was the book her mother used to read to her every night over the phone while she was away for her job. They both had a copy of the book and robins mom always read it to her every night... until one night her mom didn't call. Soon enough years went by without knowing what happened, then one day her uncle finally told her that her mom had died at her job. Robins entire world started to crumble... she was alone for so long, in the years her mom died she ended up losing the book. She searched every day yet she couldn't find it broke her heart even more. She still couldn't believe it, a few tears dripped onto the cover of the old book. The teacher saw her crying "uhhh Robin would you like to get some fresh air?" he asked with a bit of concern in his voice. She nodded, grabbed her stuff, and walked outside the classroom.

She sat outside reading the book with tears rolling down her cheeks, she heard footsteps nut she ignored them and kept reading and reliving those times her mother called her. The footsteps stopped and she saw two feet standing in front of her, she still didn't look up until she saw the person place a note right in front of her with the exact same hand writing. "Please look up" and when she did she was greeted with a bouquet of roses and sunflowers. She stood up immediately and just stared at him in disbelief and she smiled through all her tears. She practically jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. "h...how did you do all this?"said as she had her head on his shoulder. She grabbed the book "And this I mean how did you even find it? Or know?" He smiled at her "well I could tell you now none of this was easy, but the red book was just something that I knew you'd love and the other was... well you told us all about your past and your mom and you mentioned a book and told us what it was about, but I couldn't remember the name so I called your uncle who's number I found in the phone book, and asked. Though he wasn't much other then tell me it was blue book so I went to the library and after some long grueling hours of searching I finally found it. Listen Robin I didn't do this for just no reason I did it because uhh...well..I... you know I'm not good with words and uh damn and showing emotions so what I'm trying to say.." He was cut off when he felt her kiss him, he realized what was happening and kissed her back. She pulled away and looked gave him a genuine smile " I love you too and thank you with all my heart thank you so much zoro I couldn't be happier right now." He hugged her tightly and smiled at the bright future they'll have together. 


End file.
